<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption by GarnetSeren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054280">Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren'>GarnetSeren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastical Fantasy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa looked through the flickering flames of the campfire, regarding the newest member of their motley crew and considering him thoughtfully. She'd been there when Cloud had found him asleep in a coffin of all things, but despite Yuffie's conviction he was a vampire and Barret's warning to keep an eye on him, Tifa didn't think Vincent was a bad person. If anything, he seemed lost and alone; like he could use a friend. So the moment dinner had finished cooking Tifa ladled out two bowlfuls and carried one over to Vincent, wanting to let him know that she would be there for him if he needed. Though if the brief look of shock that flashed in his crimson eyes was anything to go by, he hadn't expected her gesture, which made Tifa all the more determined to befriend the enigmatic man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart &amp; Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Red XIII | Nanaki, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastical Fantasy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa brushed a lock of her long onyx hair behind her ear, as she looked through the flickering flames of the campfire and regarded the newest member of their motley crew. She'd been with Cloud and Yuffie when they'd found him beneath the old Shinra mansion, but she hadn't really had a chance to talk to Vincent since, and the fact he'd chosen to sit away from the group didn't help matters; but considering how everyone else bar Nanaki had been giving Vincent wary looks since they made camp, Tifa could hardly blame him. However, she couldn't let it go on like this. There'd never been this rift when the others had joined, and even if they'd found him asleep in a coffin... which had convinced Yuffie that he was a vampire... Vincent didn't seem like a bad person. A little strange perhaps, but Tifa supposed they were all a little odd. So the minute the vegetable soup that she and Aerith had made for the group had finished cooking, Tifa ladle two bowlfuls and carried one over to Vincent. His crimson eyes blinked up at her as she held one out to him, though inclined his head in a respectful nod as he accepted the food. She offered a slight smile before settling herself down on the grass, near to their new companion but not close enough to invade his personal space like she would with the others, and she could practically feel Vincent's eyes upon her though he didn't say anything. Across the campfire, Tifa caught both Cloud and Barret giving her worried looks, but she just flashed them both a smile and ate her soup in a surprisingly comfortable silence with Vincent. However, by the time she'd finished her bowl, Tifa glanced at her companion and found he'd barely eaten anything.</p><p class="western">“Was something wrong with it?” she asked quietly, holding her hand out for the dish.</p><p class="western">Vincent's crimson gaze flicked down to the remaining food before meeting her eyes. “Apologies, it was not the soup... I simply do not require as much subsistence.”</p><p class="western">Tifa mulled over his words, before simply nodding. “Okay. I'll remember to give you a smaller portion next time.”</p><p class="western">He regarded her for a moment, before he inclined his head again and handed her the bowl. “My thanks.”</p><p class="western">She offered him another small smile as she headed back to the campfire, unable to help wondering if he was thanking her for the simple acceptance or the food, even as she offered the remaining soup to Nanaki; who never turned down second helpings of dinner.</p><p class="western">“That was a kind thing you did,” the quadruped said, his remaining amber eye glancing up at her.</p><p class="western">Tifa smiled gently at her friend. “He's been alone for a long time, I just...”</p><p class="western">“Want him to know he isn't any longer?” Nanaki supplied, giving her a knowing look.</p><p class="western">“No one should be lonely,” she shrugged, sitting down next to him.</p><p class="western">The quadruped curled his lips into a lupin smile, before he settled his head on her knee. “You're a good woman, Tifa.”</p><p class="western">She huffed a quiet laugh and began to card her fingers through his fiery red mane. “That means a lot, coming from you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa's blood thundered in her ears and her heart beat frantically, as she looked up from her prone position on the ground at the gigantic purple-grey beast that loomed over her. It's teeth and claws looked wickedly sharp, it's angry roar was almost deafening, but when it lowered it's muzzle to look at her... it's white mane flopping over it's face so reminiscent of Vincent's jet black locks... Tifa met it's crimson eyes without hesitation; despite dripping in blood, the beast had just saved her life after all. It stepped away, allowing her to push herself up on her elbows and she tried not to wince at how her back protested at the movement. Though the moment the beast lowered it's head towards her, she ignored the panicked shouts from most of her friends, and lifted a gloved hand towards it's blood stained muzzle. Shockingly, the beast bowed it's head further, letting her fingers gently land on it's gore free brow, and Tifa couldn't help smiling at discovering the unusual coloured fur was surprisingly soft.</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” she murmured.</p><p class="western">The beast huffed a breath that sounded like acknowledgement, before once again stepping away when Nanaki cautiously drew near. The quadruped sniffed at the beast curiously, and the creature returned the gesture before it slunk away. Tifa's whiskey coloured eyes remained locked on it's retreating back, until her friend nuzzled her affectionately.</p><p class="western">“Are you alright?” Nanaki asked.</p><p class="western">“Bruised. I don't think anything is broken,” she replied, wincing again as she tried to properly sit up.</p><p class="western">A moment later, Cloud offered her a hand to get to her feet, before Aerith's cooling healing magic washed through her. Tifa smiled her thanks, brushing off theirs and Barret's concern whilst barely dodging an overly enthusiastic hug from Yuffie, though she caught Cait Sith when the anthropomorphic cat jump up and wrapped it's arms around her neck.</p><p class="western">“Dinnae scare us like that again, lass,” Cait said, pulling himself up to sit on her shoulder.</p><p class="western">At that moment, Vincent rejoined them and whilst the others bar Nanaki eyed him warily because of his transformation, Tifa just offered him a tired smile which he inclined his head to.</p><p class="western">“The beast smells different from you,” Nanaki announced, almost conversationally.</p><p class="western">“Galian Beast is just one of my sins,” Vincent replied, cryptically.</p><p class="western">Tifa couldn't help frowning. From the sparse bits of research they'd uncovered at the Shinra mansion, and the even rarer pieces of information the gunslinger gave about himself, she had the distinct impression that very little of whatever had happened to Vincent was done with his consent. He was such a mystery, but despite his transformation being an utter shock, Tifa wasn't intimidated by the revelation; how could she be, the beast had save her. However, even though they didn't know each other very well, she was fairly sure Vincent wouldn't open up to her about any of it so Tifa did the only thing she could think of that might reassure him. Slowly, she reached out as he walked past, her gloved hand lightly resting on his clawed gauntlet which made him finally meet her eyes.</p><p class="western">“He saved me, so thank you,” she told him, smiling gently.</p><p class="western">Vincent's intense gaze surprisingly softened as he replied: “Think nothing of it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa stared at the enemy in front of them, then glanced at the towering creature that Vincent had transformed into. This one was unnerving to look at, considering it seemed to be several reanimated corpses that had been stitched together, but she was far more concerned with the dragon that was baring down on them. So when the creature set one of it's large club like hands on the ground in front of her, Tifa only hesitated for a moment before she stepped onto it's upturned palm. She took a steadying breath and set her gloved hand on it's bulging shoulder, her uncovered fingers resting against the parchment like skin as she met it's crimson eyes. There was something so shockingly human in the creature's gaze that Tifa couldn't help seeing Vincent, so she offered a shaky smile before giving a succinct nod. A moment later, the creature launched her into the air, giving her a dramatic boost before she unleashed her Shooting Star attack on their enemy. The rest of the fight went by in a blur, until she was left panting as she watched the dragon's spirit fade into the Life Stream.</p><p class="western">“You okay?” Cloud called, sounding concerned.</p><p class="western">She absent-mindedly nodded, her attention too focused on the creature beside her, who in a flash transformed back into her comrade. Vincent wavered on his feet and Tifa rushed to his side, ducking under his gauntlet clad arm in order to brace his weight, prompting him to peer at her through his unruly long hair. The majority of his face was hidden beneath the cowl of his scarlet cloak, but his crimson gaze held an unmistakeable question.</p><p class="western">“You helped me, so I'm returning the favour,” she smiled, warmly.</p><p class="western">Vincent regarded her intently for several heartbeats, before his gaze focused on the lingering glowing flecks of the dragon's spirit. “Death Gigas.”</p><p class="western">Tifa frowned, before understanding clicked. “The creature?”</p><p class="western">“Another of my sins,” he sighed, stepping away from her.</p><p class="western">“No,” she stated, quiet but firm. “Another of Hojo's.”</p><p class="western">They silently regarded each other whilst everyone else kept their distance... everyone but Nanaki that was, and when the quadruped joined them, Tifa rested her hip against her friend's furred shoulder. Vincent's crimson gaze flicked between them, Nanaki's regarding him patiently with his remaining eye, whilst Tifa crossed her arms over her bust; daring their comrade to argue with her.</p><p class="western">“She's right, you know,” Nanaki stated, with his usual patience.</p><p class="western">Vincent gave a weary sigh and turned from them, but as he walked away Tifa heard him murmur: “Perhaps you are right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa glanced away as the chainsaw butchered the Shinra soldier that had lobbed a grenade at her. It was only Aerith's quickly cast barrier that had stopped her from being blown to pieces, but when she'd tightened her gloves in preparation to retaliate, a lumbering figure with a chainsaw had staggered passed and sliced through the enemy. It had been a gruesome sight, made all the more unnerving with the fact there was a hockey mask blocking Tifa's view of the person's... creature's... thing's face when it turned to her. She could barely make out crimson eyes behind the blood stained mask, and if it wasn't for the long black hair, she might not have recognised it was one of Vincent's forms. However, unlike the other two creatures, Tifa actually felt a little afraid of the chainsaw wielding maniac. But when another soldier levelled a rifle at his back, she sprung into action without a second thought. She rushed forward, shouting a frantic “DOWN!” that the creature miraculously listened to without question; crouching down low enough that Tifa could plant a foot on it's back, giving her plenty of leverage to take care of their enemy with a flying round house kick. The rest of the squadron quickly fell to their comrade's attacks, though once the fight was done, Tifa found herself looking at the back of Cloud's head as he stood between her and the chainsaw wielding creature, his Buster Sword drawn.</p><p class="western">“It's only Vincent,” she reassured, resting her hand on her childhood friend's unarmoured shoulder.</p><p class="western">“Except it's not,” Cloud grit out, his Mako infused gaze not leaving the creature.</p><p class="western">In a flash of light the creature disappeared leaving Vincent in it's place, and after giving her friend's shoulder a squeeze, Tifa slipped passed Cloud and went to their comrade's side. Without the creature's guise, she could clearly see a wound on his gauntlet free arm that was still bleeding, prompting Tifa to activate the Cure materia in her bracelet and held her hand above the wound. They watched as the bleeding stopped and his pale skin mended in their usual silence, both aware that it wasn't just Cloud who was watching them intently, though when she glanced up at Vincent, Tifa found his crimsons eyes regarding her surprisingly gently.</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” he murmured.</p><p class="western">She offered him a small smile, as she finally lowered her gloved hand and took a step back. “So who was that?”</p><p class="western">“Hellmasker,” Vincent replied, distaste clear in his tone.</p><p class="western">“Dinnae ken aboot aabody else, but I think that Hojo is one sick bampot,” Cait Sith stated, as he jumped up on Vincent's shoulder.</p><p class="western">“Indeed,” Vincent agreed, solemnly.</p><p class="western">With a grin, the anthropomorphic cat hopped back off his shoulder to hitch a ride on Nanaki as the party began to move out, though Tifa hung back and caught Vincent's crimson gaze again as she fell into step beside him.</p><p class="western">“Did you actually understand anything he just said?” she asked, smiling.</p><p class="western">Vincent regarded her for a moment, the barest hint of amusement unexpectedly dancing in his striking eyes before he quietly admitted: “No.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa's breath caught in her throat when a strong arm grabbed her around the waist, followed by a towering form hunching over her and Nanaki. She curled in on herself, hugging the quadruped close and ducked her head towards her friend's, as tattered red wings enclosed around them both. A moment later Tifa could feel the heat of the blast of flame that would have cooked them alive, if it wasn't for the creature that had sheltered her and Nanaki from harm. For several seconds they huddled together beneath the wings, though the moment the towering creature stood up again... it's ragged wingspan as long as it was tall... Tifa turned to face their saviour. Her breathing hitched again when she met glowing yellow eyes instead of the crimson gaze she'd been expecting, though she quickly gathered her wits as the creature jumped over her then flew at the blue dragon trying to kill them. Tifa raced after him with Nanaki hot on her heels, instinctively planting her foot on Cloud's sword when he lowered it for her and braced her knees when her childhood friend launched her into the air. Unexpectedly, the creature swooped and caught her wrist as she jumped, tossing her higher so she had a lot more altitude when she delivered her Meteor Strike; which was immediately followed by a devastating attack from the creature that finished the dragon. Panting for breath, Tifa pushed several strands of onyx hair out of her face that had come loose as she stood up from her landing crouch, only to find the creature regarding her with it's intense yellow gaze. Instinctively she moved into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself if need be, since it's eyes were so unlike Vincent's she couldn't be a hundred percent if her friend was in control or not; especially when Nanaki ran to her side, his hackles raised.</p><p class="western">“Demon,” he growled, in a low warning tone.</p><p class="western">She gave a hum of acknowledgement, though didn't take her whiskey coloured eyes off the towering creature. Though when it made no move to attack, Tifa relaxed her stance and let herself take in the demon's ice blue skin and shockingly beautiful face; she couldn't help wondering how similar Vincent looked when he wasn't hiding beneath his cowl. However, something that was still startlingly reminiscent of her friend was the mass of unruly long jet black hair. For some reason the realisation made her more at ease, and when the demon made a noise that sounded like a growling chuckle, Tifa met his glowing gaze without hesitation.</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” she said, sincerely.</p><p class="western">The demon inclined it's head in a way that was shockingly like Vincent's mannerisms, but before she could process that fact, there was a flash of light before her friend took control of his body once more. He wavered on his feet, his eyes flashing between crimson and yellow as Tifa and Nanaki rushed to his side. Surprisingly, Vincent didn't protest when she ducked under his gauntlet clad arm to support him, whilst the quadruped propped him up on the other side and after a moment of obviously catching his breath, Vincent final met her eye.</p><p class="western">“It seems you impressed Chaos,” he stated, quietly.</p><p class="western">“He was plenty impressive himself,” she replied, guessing that was the name of the demon.</p><p class="western">“Are you alright?” Nanaki asked, nudging their friend's hand with his muzzle.</p><p class="western">“I am fine,” Vincent assured.</p><p class="western">Tifa exchanged an unconvinced look with Nanaki, but since they both knew the gunslinger wouldn't divulge any more information than he wanted to, they knew there was no point in pressing the subject. So they both stepped away, though not before Tifa pressed a barely there kiss to Vincent's cheek as thanks for what he'd done; earning her a clearly shocked look that briefly flashed in his crimson eyes.</p><p class="western">“Gotta say, weird as that shit is. Batty-boy is alright by me,” Cid suddenly announced, as he strolled over with his pole-arm resting on his shoulder. “These two would have probably been barbecued without him.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, and when he threw Tifa in the air... <em>awesome</em>!” Yuffie unexpectedly enthused.</p><p class="western">A moment later, Barret thrust a bottle of mega-potion at Vincent. “That was a hell of a hit you took.”</p><p class="western">“We should find somewhere to camp,” Cloud suggested, neutrally. “We should all rest up after that battle.”</p><p class="western">Unable to help it, Tifa smiled as Vincent shot her a perplexed look as the others walked off, obviously not expecting their reactions. She shrugged, mirth dancing in her eyes as they fell into step with Nanaki and followed the others.</p><p class="western">“You should drink that,” the quadruped stated, nodding towards the potion.</p><p class="western">Vincent's eyes crinkled at the corners... almost like he was smiling underneath his cowl... as he stashed the bottle somewhere beneath his cloak. “Perhaps.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa smiled as she set down the letter on the table, before taking a sip of her morning coffee. It had been a year since they had stopped Sephiroth and Jenova's plans, and these letters came every month like clockwork. They varied in length from brief notes about the places he visited, to lengthier reports about any unexpected Shinra activity or monster sightings near various settlements, but they never failed to make Tifa smile. She knew she wasn't the only one receiving them, since Nanaki had someone transcribe letters to her regularly, and she spoke to Reeve at least once a week since he'd insisted on helping with Marlene and Denzel's schooling. Unfortunately, none of them ever had a return address to send letters back to Vincent, but knowing her friend was thinking about her even after all this time apart was comforting. Of course there were times that Tifa desperately wished the gunslinger had a phone; times that it would have been nice to just be able to hear his voice, even though he never spoke much. She'd have like to have known what he thought about her and Cloud defying most people's expectations and becoming business partners instead of lovers, when they'd moved in together above her newly built bar in Edge. She'd have liked to have known what he thought about her almost accidentally becoming a mother, since she'd readily agreed to have Marlene live with her whilst Barret was trying to help Corel rebuild, before Cloud had found Denzel collapsed outside Aerith's church and brought him home. And honestly, she'd have liked his opinion on whether she'd gone completely crazy by agreeing to become Reno's sparring partner, since Avalanche and Shrina had made tentative peace thanks to Reeve.</p><p class="western">“Another letter off Vince?”</p><p class="western">She looked up to find Cloud leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling over his own mug of black coffee. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Tifa held out the medium length note that detailed the fact Vincent had gone back to the Crystal Cave to try talk to Lucrecia's spirit again, though since that had proved futile, he was planning to head over to the Forgotten City to pay his respects to Aerith's resting place. Tifa knew when Cloud had gotten to that part of the letter because his smile faltered, and she wasted no time in getting up and crossing she small distance between them. Gently, she took the letter and mug out of his unresisting hands, and set them on the counter before wrapping her arms around him.</p><p class="western">“Want me to see if Barret can come watch the kids, so we can go visit her too?” she asked, kindly.</p><p class="western">Cloud nodded, before squeezing her tightly. “Thanks, Tifa.”</p><p class="western">"We're family, remember?” she replied, holding him close. “We stick together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, as she leant with her hip against the door and watched Vincent carefully extract himself from Marlene's grasp without waking the little girl. A moment later there was a soft thump as Cait Sith slid off Denzel's bed, before Tifa stepped aside and led the way from the children's room and back down to the bar. The anthropomorphic cat let out a weary sigh as it flopped down next to Nanaki, who was dozing in one of the booths, whilst Vincent took a seat at the bar. Still smiling, Tifa slipped behind the counter and poured a glass of full bodied red wine for her friend, before grabbing a beer for herself. Vincent raised his glass in a silent toast, and Tifa leant on the bar and regarded her friend; who for once had pulled his cowl down to reveal his handsome face.</p><p class="western">“So... are you still wanting to get a phone?” she teased.</p><p class="western">Honestly, the first time she saw Vincent again in person after two years, she hadn't expected his first words to be about buying a phone... especially not in the middle of a battle. Naturally, she later insisted on hearing the story, which also served to explain why Marlene had taken such a shine to him; which was why the little girl had insisted Vincent tell her a bedtime story, since Barret and Cloud were out helping Reeve with the latest reconstruction work after Bahamut SIN attacked Edge. Ever since they'd defeated a reborn Sephiroth and his cronies, the bar had become a revolving door for all their friends who'd once again pulled together to not only save the world, but also help rebuild what they could. It had been three days since Aerith's rain had poured down, three days since both Cloud and Denzel had been cured of their Geostigma using the waters from the old church. Three days since Tifa felt like she could finally breath again.</p><p class="western">“Marlene is rather insistent about it,” he replied, deadpan.</p><p class="western">It had taken a long time for Tifa to learn her withdrawn friend's moods, but even after the two years they'd spent apart, she was pleased to find she could still read Vincent just as well as Nanaki always could. In the three days he'd been staying with them, their silences had been just as companionable as they'd been during the original Crisis, and Tifa still found Vincent's presence as comforting as it had always been.</p><p class="western">“She's taken quite the shine to you,” she smiled.</p><p class="western">“You're doing a great job of raising both children,” he complimented, unexpectedly.</p><p class="western">“I'm not doing it on my own,” Tifa deflected, tucking some errant strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p class="western">“Granted. But with the work both Cloud and Barret do, you are doing the majority of it... whilst running two businesses. You should be proud of your achievements,” Vincent stated, his crimson eyes locked with hers.</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” she murmured, before distracting herself by reaching for the small box that she'd set under the counter earlier. “But back to my earlier question, are you still wanting a phone?”</p><p class="western">“I am out of touch with technology, but I believe Marlene has a point,” he replied, before taking a sip of his wine. “It would be useful for emergencies... and it would be pleasant to be able to talk with you more often.”</p><p class="western">Tifa's smile widened as she produced the small package and handed it to him. “It's an older model, but you're welcome to it. Denzel already has Cloud's old one, and Marlene's too young for her own right now.”</p><p class="western">Vincent lifted the lid and briefly looked at the old flip phone and charger that was nestled inside. “Are you sure?”</p><p class="western">“It's just taking up space anyway, but you'll still need to set up a payment plan,” she explained. “We could probably get Reeve to sort one out for you, since it doesn't seem like the shops will be opening until the end of the week.”</p><p class="western">Not liking to speak needlessly, Vincent nodded his head in agreement, and Tifa took the opportunity to slip from behind the bar to take a seat beside him. A comfortable silence settled around them once more as they sipped their respective drinks, though finally sitting still for the first time since the latest disaster had started, made Tifa realise that the weight she'd been carrying for years suddenly felt like it had been lifted from her shoulders. A contented sigh escaped her lips at the feeling, as she leant her head against Vincent's shoulder.</p><p class="western">“I'm glad you're here,” she admitted, quietly.</p><p class="western">There was a drawn out pause before Vincent simply stated: “As am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa hadn't expected a knock on the door of her airship cabin, but when she opened it, she wasn't surprised to see who it was. Smiling softly, she stepped aside to allow Vincent in before ushering him to sit on the bed; the sole piece of furniture in the cramped cabin, since the only storage was in the form of two draws underneath the metal bunk. Once seated beside him, Tifa gently brushed his unruly hair way from his face, her breath catching in her throat when she saw that his crimson eyes that she'd grown so used to, were now a warm brown. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but Tifa had had a feeling that something major had happened after Vincent and Chaos had fought Omega. The light show... as Cid called it... had been spectacular, but the week following where they'd all searched all over the ruins of Midgar for any sign of Vincent, had reminded Tifa of the terror from when Denzel and Marlene had gone missing a year ago during the Advent Children crisis. It had been the seventh sleepless night when Tifa and Nanaki had finally come to the same conclusion, and when Shelke had verified all known data and agreed it was the most likely place Vincent might have gone to regroup, Cid had piloted them all to the Crystal Cave. Tifa had honestly been desperate to go down and look for Vincent herself, but when Shelke had quietly requested if she could be the one to go, her heart went out to the former Deepground member and victim, who'd obviously formed a deep bond with the gunslinger. There'd been a small celebration in the airship's galley once the two returned, but Tifa hadn't managed to get a moment alone with her friend, so when midnight had struck and Vincent was deep in a serious conversation with Nanaki, she'd decided to head to bed and talk to him tomorrow; until he'd knocked on her door, of course.</p><p class="western">“How are you feeling?” she asked, tucking his jet back locks behind his ear before setting her hand in her lap.</p><p class="western">“Good,” he replied, giving her a small smile for the first time in all the years they'd known each other. “Omega and Chaos have returned to the planet, and I made my peace with Lucrecia.”</p><p class="western">“You seem happier,” Tifa observed, returning his smile.</p><p class="western">"I am,” Vincent agreed. “I regret that I will be leaving Nanaki alone, but I was never meant to be immortal. Now I am no longer bound to Chaos, I am able to live again.”</p><p class="western">“Nanaki will never be alone. Denzel and Marlene will be here after we're gone, as will their children... I suppose any of us could also have kids too, so Nanaki will always be surrounded by family,” she assured, gently resting a bare hand over Vincent's gauntlet free one. “Are your other forms gone as well?”</p><p class="western">“I am not certain, but I believe so,” he stated, staring down at their hands. “My mind is certainly quieter than it used to be.”</p><p class="western">Tifa huffed a quiet laugh, and was about to remove her hand when Vincent unexpectedly laced his gloved fingers with hers. She looked at him in surprise, though his warm brown eyes were cast away from her almost shyly. Without thinking, she shifted to her knees and wrapped her free arm around Vincent's shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace, as his gauntlet covered arm curled securely around her waist. For several moments they just held each other, until Tifa sat back and smiled at him.</p><p class="western">“So what's next for former Turk, Vincent Valentine?” she asked, only partially teasing.</p><p class="western">“Well, being technically dead means I don't need to go back to Shinra at least,” he replied, deadpan. “Reeve is still trying to get me to join the WRO, though Cloud offered some delivery work if I wanted it.”</p><p class="western">“Are either appealing to you?”</p><p class="western">“I'm not sure,” he admitted, gently squeezing her hand that he still held. “Though I would appreciate your opinion on the matter, Tifa.”</p><p class="western">“Honestly... I think you deserve a vacation,” she replied, truthfully.</p><p class="western">Vincent chuckled softly. “You might be right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Tifa breathed a sigh of relief as she finally shut and locked the door of the bar. It had been a manic day and night, with the townsfolk of Edge celebrating the rebuilding work finally being completed eighteen months after the Advent Children Crisis, which had kept Tifa run off her feet. Thankfully Reeve had sent Cait Sith to help keep an eye on the children, and whilst Cloud was out of town running some deliveries, Vincent had been an absolute godsend; even if Tifa had spent half the time distracted, because he looked so good in the red shirt and black waistcoat he'd teamed with a smart pair of dress pants and shoes. Through no fault of his own, Vincent had made Tifa feel utterly underdressed, even though she'd made the effort and worn her favourite purple mini-dress for the occasion. Of course Vincent had been a gentleman and told her she looked beautiful, though Tifa hadn't really believed him, despite kissing his cheek in silent thanks. However, her worry had been pushed to the back of her mind as business thrived. Now it was two in the morning, and she'd finally ushered out the last of their clients... Tseng, Elena, Rude and a very drunk Reno who had to be carried out by his partner... but at last the bar was quiet. Until the jukebox suddenly started to play a popular ballad, and Tifa turned around after resting her forehead against the door, to find Vincent unexpectedly holding out his gauntlet covered hand to her. Without thinking, Tifa accepted his offer and allowed him to pull her into a loose formal hold.</p><p class="western">“I apologise, I'm a little out of practise,” Vincent stated, giving her an almost shy smile.</p><p class="western">She chuckled softly, even as her heart began to race. “I think you're doing just fine.”</p><p class="western">Slowly, they swayed together to the soft melody and Tifa smiled warmly when Vincent gently pulled her closer. Her whiskey coloured eyes remained locked with his warm brown gaze, until her hand moved almost of it's own volition, rising from his shoulder to cup his handsome face as her focus drifted to his distracting lips, before snapping up to meet his eyes again; it was far too easy to imagine leaning in and finally closing the distance between them.</p><p class="western">“You mean a great deal to me, Tifa,” Vincent murmured, as they continued dancing.</p><p class="western">“You know the feeling is mutual,” she replied, not wanting to play coy.</p><p class="western">“I had hoped,” he admitted, his gaze searching hers. “I would really like to kiss you.”</p><p class="western">Her smile threatened to turn into a grin, as her hand slid away from his cheek to bury her fingers in his jet black hair, and gently pulled him down to meet her. His gauntlet free hand flexed against Tifa's lower back as she pressed her lips to his distracting ones. It was a chaste thing, followed by several more that were equally sweet, until Tifa slowly licked the seam of his lips. Vincent granted her silent request, and she could taste a hint of mint and smell the sandalwood of his cologne, as their tongues started a languid dance. She pressed her body closer to his, happy to be lost in their kiss, though all too soon they both needed to pull away to breath. But instead of stepping away like Tifa half expected him to, Vincent regarded her with unmistakable vulnerability in his warm brown eyes as he gently rested his forehead against hers.</p><p class="western">“I would really like to see where this could go,” he whispered, clearly hesitant to admit his feelings after what had happened with Lucrecia.</p><p class="western">Tifa brushed a tender kiss to his unresisting lips, before she cupped his handsome face in her glove free hands and quietly assured: “So do I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>